The Knight and the Rebel
by jj4622
Summary: The knight couldn't help but wonder what the red-haired girl was thinking... Anya x Kallen story. Contains strong language, a yuri pairing and lemons in later chapters. Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is an Anya x Kallen fic. With added Lemon!  
****Slightly AU, Kallen was never revealed as a Black Knight so still goes to Ashford. Otherwise, canon up to the point I'm thinking of. I hope. :(  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. If I did, there would be more seasons. And more Anya.**

**Continuity errors revised: 18/07/13. Spot the difference.**

* * *

"So, what's your name?"

Kallen grimaced. Great. The one time and place where she could be a normal girl, at a normal school, with normal friends, and absolutely no need to kill anyone, (though her boss and her arch nemesis going to the same school was a bit weird, not to mention the fact they were best friends) and now this. Two more damn Knights of the Round she couldn't damn assassinate without blowing her damn cover. _Fuck this. Why can't they go to a different school? What makes this fucking school so fucking popular for the fucking Knights? _This was not exactly the most ladylike thing to be thinking, but then, Kallen was not exactly the most ladylike person.

The worst bit was Suzaku. The bastard _knew_ she was a Black Knight, _knew _she would find this difficult. He probably did this just to piss her off. That said, she'd never understood why he didn't turn her in. After all, she was the Black Knight ace. If he got rid of her, he would have no trouble capturing Zero. Actually, Zero would probably have a plan based solely on her not being available anymore. Lelouch was that kind of guy. That was one of the better bits of being here, actually. Lelouch knowing who Suzaku was, but Suzaku not knowing that Lelouch was Zero. It was funny, Lelouch acting like Suzaku's friend whilst-

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

Damn. She'd been daydreaming again. And now the pink haired brat wanted something.

"What?" Her voice was rough and harsh. _Damn, I have to get back into my act._

"What's your name?" The girl sure was persistent. _If we were on a battlefield right now, Knight of Six, my Guren would be torching your Mordred. And I would love every second of it._

"Kallen Stadtfeld." She'd gotten her voice under control, and slipped into her cover, but inside her thoughts were raging. _My name is Kallen Kozuki! And what's more, why is my name, either of them for that matter, any concern of yours!? Britannia pig!_

It seems a logical place to point out that Kallen had a lot of anger issues.

"Kallen, huh? I like it. It sounds... pretty."

This comment caught Kallen off guard. _What? She likes my name? What's that got to do with anything?_

Snap! Kallen heard a camera click as the girl snapped a photo. Again, she was surprised by the Knight. _Why is she taking pictures of me? Actually, it's not so bad, but still... Wait. If a Knight has my picture, they might recognise me in a battle... And my cover would be blown! Shit, I have to leave!_

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I don't feel so good." She left the school council room quickly, much to the dismay of her fellow school council members, who quickly explained to the Knights what was wrong. The blond one, Gino, accepted their explanation with a smile and a laugh.

But Anya Alstreim wasn't convinced.

* * *

She stared at the red-haired girl's picture for a while after she left. _Why did she leave so suddenly? She said she felt ill but I don't buy it. It would appear I'm the only one who doesn't though. Everyone else just lapped up her 'frail and weak' act. She's hiding something. I need to find out what._

_Her name's very pretty. Just like her... mmm..._

She suddenly realised what she was thinking. _Oh shit, now I'm fantasising about people who are pretty much strangers. Great. _It didn't come as a surprise that she was thinking about girls like that. She'd always known she was a lesbian. It was just weird, having those thoughts about someone she'd never properly spoken to. She'd had some... interesting thoughts about people she knew better (Monica and Nonnette sprung to mind), but this was new. _Forget it Anya. She's probably straight and anyway, she's hiding something. Just find out what, and get over her... no! Not her, it. I don't need to get over her! There's nothing to get over... _her sigh was deep, loud, and drew a few odd looks. She ignored them. She was pretty cold, so most people quickly lost interest. And Gino was a useful distraction. _...Who am I trying to fool? I can't even convince myself!_

_I suppose I could follow her... just say I'm 'making sure she's okay'..._

_...And now I'm a stalker... sigh..._

Decided, Anya turned to Gino. "Gino, I'm going to see if Kallen is okay."

Gino looked startled. "Anya, are you actually trying to be nice? H-hey, wait a minute!" It was too late, she was already gone.

Milly looked puzzled. "What did you mean by that, Gino?"

"Well, you saw, didn't you? Anya's generally all cold and distant, and she never cares about anyone. Me and Suzaku were getting some pizzas, and she just takes the bottom one from the stack. They go everywhere, and when we ask her to help us pick them up, she looks at us and goes, 'But I've already got mine...'. It was kind of funny. Lord Bismarck found it hilarious."

"Really?" said Milly. "From what I remember he isn't the kind of man who laughs a lot."

"Oh, he isn't. If it's hilarious to you or me, his mouth won't even twitch. This though, this actually made him smile. Which never happens."

"He sounds a bit grouchy." said Nina.

"Yeah, he is a bit. Lord Bismarck wouldn't laugh if Zero dressed up in bunny ears. And then did the Macarena through the Imperial Throne Room "

"Now, that sounds funny!" exclaimed Milly, "Quick, Zero in bunny ears drawing contest!" The maverick school council president had had an idea, and now everyone was drawn into it.

As everyone scrambled to draw Zero in bunny ears (the best rendition being Shirley's, though why that irritated Lelouch was anyone's guess), Anya was walking down the corridor, trying to find where this 'Kallen Stadtfeld' had gone.

_She said she felt ill, so maybe she went to the infirmary... I'll check there first._

She went down there, but couldn't find her. When she asked the nurse, she was told that "Kallen is always a little ill. She's allowed to go home when she needs to rest."

"Thank you, Miss" Anya said as she left. _So, her house... that would be the Stadtfeld Manor, right? I'll head there._

_But first, I need to enter this into my diary. I don't want to just forget all of today... I wish I knew why I forget things. It's so annoying, and sometimes people say that I've done things I just can't remember... like at that party when we greeted Suzaku. I can't remember a thing of it, yet Monica told me I kissed Gino! Which is impossible, seeing as not only is he an arrogant little prick... well okay, not all the time, just once in a while... but that's beside the point. He's a boy. And I've never felt anything for a boy. Ever. So why is everyone so adamant I did?_

_Hang on. Did that boy say his name was _Lelouch?!

She stopped typing, her hand freezing as she finished writing about going to Kallen's house.

_No. It can't be. Lelouch died in the invasion of Japan. This is just a different Lelouch. Who also has violet eyes and black hair. And is a genius. Yeah, there are loads of Lelouches like that... Oh come on. Even I can't convince myself this is a coincide-_

* * *

_What was I doing?_

_The last I remember, I was in the school council room... And now I'm in my dorm... What does my diary say?_

She picked up her diary from the table, and examines her last entries.

_So... I was in the school council room, and then I went after Kallen... Yes, I sort of remember. Well, I remember what I was thinking about Kallen anyway. Hmm, but it stops there. 'I'm going to Kallen's house now.' So did I go, or not? Well, I've only lost... 2 hours. Chances are, if she went there, she still is there. Which means I can visit her. If I haven't already. Right. Let's get going._

_Oh, I just love memory loss; it's such a barrel of fun._

As Anya stalked from her room, she spotted Gino. _Ah, good. I need to know if I did anything stupid that I can't remember._

"Gino!"

Gino stopped talking to Milly to look around and see... A pissed off, pink haired knight stalking towards him.

"Umm... hey Anya, wha- OH GOD THAT HURTS!" He yelped as she grabbed his ear and pulled him away.

"Gino, have I done anything... weird... in the past two or three hours?"

"What, besides grabbing me and dragging me off to interrogate- OW! Okay, okay, please no more!"

"I'm serious Gino..."

"No! You haven't!"

She breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "That's good. Sorry about that, I just... forgot. Again."

"Oh. Well if you ever need me, I'll be there... alright?" Gino looked at her with genuine concern. He might be annoying, but he was still a good friend.

"Yeah. Thanks." There was a long pause, as Gino waited for her to say something. Finally, he broke the silence.

"You went after that Kallen girl earlier, right?"

"Yeah, but that's what I don't remember. I went to the infirmary, they said she'd gone home, but that's when I forgot everything. I don't remember whether I went to see her or not. Do you know?"

"No, sorry. You could just go to her house and find out."

"That's what I planned on doing. Well, see you later." And with that she left, leaving behind Gino to explain that incident to Milly.

* * *

_So, Miss Stadtfeld. Did I visit you or not? That's the question I need to answer._

She walked along the road until she came to the huge, imposing, monolith of a house that was Stadtfeld manor.

_God, she lives here? It looks so... depressing. Like a testament to everything that's wrong with the nobility._

_Hmm... what's that? It sounds like raised voices. Let's go and see._

As she walked up to the gate, she was stopped by a guard. "What are you doing, young lady?"

"Going to visit a friend, if that's alright with you." She was pissed off by this hold up, more so than by her black out.

"No, it isn't. I'm going to have to remove you from the premises."

"Oh? So you really think you can tell the Knight of Six what to do?" It wasn't like her, but she decided to fuck everything. _I'm visiting Kallen and there's nothing you can do about it. Even if I do have to pull rank._

"I... I-I-I'm t-t-terribly sorry, Lady A-Alstreim." Suddenly he wasn't nearly so bold, and she strode through the gates, leaving him stuttring and stammering on the doorstep. _Clearly, I have a reputation around here..._

She walked up to the front door and opened it...

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you like this idea and that you found some of the scenes funny. I plan on making this short so I can get to writing my longer projects.**

***Activates Geass* Review. This is an order. (Has that one been done before?)**


	2. Chapter 2

...Anya opened the door- _Okay, what the fuck is going on?_

Kallen was standing at the top of the stairs, screaming blue-bloody-murder at the woman at the bottom of the stairs. Who screamed blue-bloody-murder right back at her. A maid stood off to the side, tears dripping down her cheeks, as she cleared up a broken vase. At that moment, a butler walked in and put an arm over her shoulder, comforting her. _Well, isn't this a happy family. I really don't like that woman; something tells me she's a real pain in the ass... Other than the fancy dress, the crying maid, and the 'look of here we go again' on that butlers face._

No-one had noticed Anya, so she decided to hang back for a minute, to try and get an idea of what the situation was here.

"What are you doing Kallen!? You're never at school, you're never here, so where are you going!?" the woman shrieked. _Your voice is so irritating; I just want to punch you in the face..._

"That's none of your business, bitch!" Kallen yelled back at her.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you associate with that brother of yours! He was a bad influence..."

At this point, Kallen's eyes blurred and filled with tears. She looked the woman as tears dripped down face. "You have no idea... you evil heartless... Naoto...he was... so much more than you... bitch..." With this, she fell to her knees, sobbing. The woman looked on with a triumphant expression on her face.

_Evil, heartless__,__ bitch motherfucking asshole from hell... No words can even come close to describing the reality. I hope she's okay; it looks like that really hurt her._

_My urge to punch her is growing stronger, but I can't just hit her, even though I'm a Round... Bismarck would give me a huge lecture on abusing my power and I could even be pulled up before the Emperor if someone made a big enough fuss... _She shivered at the thought.

Then, as if trying to give Anya a reason to hurt her, the woman walked up to the girl, who had cleaned up the vase, and snarled "Stupid girl".

_You're this close... The second I get an excuse..._

The girl fell to her knees and started crying, "Please don't fire me Lady Stadtfeld! I didn't mean- AHH!" She was cut off by an expensive boot to the face. She hit the floor and lay there, sobbing, as blood leaked from the corner of her mouth.

_THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!_

"How dare you-" She was cut off by a hand on her shoulder pulling her around "What th-" WHAM! A fist connected with her chin in a brutal uppercut, before another struck her here nose, a spray of blood erupting from it and soaking her and the pink haired girl who was punching her. "Ohh..." She groaned, "I will have you-" She gasped as Anya's knee found her stomach, the pain so great she couldn't make a sound when Anya's hand grabbed her face and pushed her head back, unbalancing her, sweeping her off of her feet and smashing her head into the floor with a resounding crack.

Anya stood there, panting, as she looked down on Lady Stadtfeld. "That's what you get for beating your servants in front of a Round". She looked up to see Kallen staring at her. "I don't usually enjoy beating people up, but she really deserved that". Kallen could only nod mutely in silent agreement.

Anya turned to look at the butler and the maid, who also stared at her in silent... Awe? Fascination? Horror? She couldn't tell. "I seriously doubt she'll try anything like that anytime soon, but if she does, come and find me. Now, get her into her bed - She'll need to rest after that". With that, she turned to walk up the stairs and speak to Kallen.

* * *

Kallen stared at Anya, dumbstruck by the violence, her thoughts in turmoil. _D-did she really just do that? She did... why though? She leaped in to protect that girl. I may have misjudged her. I-is she really like those other knights and nobles I've met, or is that a mask?_ Kallen watched Anya as she climbed up the stairs, blood staining her Ashford uniform. _I guess I can't judge on appearances._

"Hey..." Anya's voice was low and almost nervous. Kallen wondered what was going on. _Blank and impassive to furious killing machine to this... Shy? No, she's the Knight of Six, she wouldn't get shy. Must be something else._

"Umm... hey Kallen" Anya spoke softly, nervously. "I, uh... came to see if you were okay..."

_She's concerned? About me? Hmph, I don't need her concern..._

"I'm fine."

"Oh, good. Ummm... listen, did I come here earlier?"

"No?" _What the hell, what's this about? She doesn't know if she's been here? _"What are you talking about? You know you haven't been here."

"N-no I don't... Sometimes, I... I... It's kind of hard to talk about...

"Oh... I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

Kallen was staring at Anya. _I have no idea what to say. It's horrible, and there's nothing I can do... __**Wait**__**,**__** why do I feel sympathy for her? She's the Knight of Six! She's my enemy... **__but at the same time... I feel sort of lightheaded - __**No! What is this! QUICK, GET RID OF HER NOW!**_

"Ummm... Anya, do you, uh, want a... change of clothes?" _Why did I say that!? I need to make her leave!_

Anya looked down at her bloodstained uniform. "I suppose, but will you have anything that fits me?"

"Uh, no, sorry..." _I've got to help her out though-__** Why the hell! What's wrong with you?**_

_Nothing's wrong with us, so just- WAIT, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN MY HEAD!?_

_**I'm you- well, the side of you that thinks about all the important stuff, is logical and knows that WE NEED TO GET RID OF HER NOW! SHE'S A THREAT TO OUR SAFTY!**_

_Well, I'm going to help her, and I'm in charge, so there._

_**Childish little fuck, aren't we? She'll realise we're a Black Knight, and what then? Well, little miss know-it-all?**_

_Little miss know-it-all? Really? And you call me childish?_

_**Yes, I am calling you childish, and yes, I am childish, but that's because we're the same person!**_

_I'm ignoring you..._

_**See what I mean! At least I can accept it!**_

_..._

_**...Bitch...**_

"Hey, if you had a shower, your clothes could be washed by the time you're done..."

Anya smiled as she considered the idea. "That sounds lovely; thank you... will it be alright though?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. Here, I'll show you to the shower."

"Thank you." Anya smiled as Kallen led the way to the shower. _Finally, when she's in that shower, I should get some space to think..._

* * *

Anya smiled as she undressed. _Wow, this is going so much better than I could have imagined. She seems to like me, I've gotten her respect (I think) and now I'm getting undressed in her house... Okay, so not for quite the reasons I'd hoped, but I've got to start somewhere... Hehehe... I know I came here to investigate her, but I can't get her out of my head. You know, I think I'll just forget investigating her__._

_Hmm... this blood in my hair will not do. Nor will the blood under my nails._

As she was undressing, she felt her phone in her pocket. _Oh fuck, I have to update this quickly! I cannot lose one second of what happened here. _She updated her diary with the speed of a girl possessed, which, incidentally, she was. When that was done, she finished undressing.

"Anya, are you undressed?" Kallen said from outside the room.

"Yes, you can get my clothes... and you realised how that sounded, right?" She added with a giggle.

"What are you talking abo- Oh. Shit." Kallen's voice was soft as she realised what she'd just said.

"No worries Kallen, you can come in now." She said, wrapping a towel around herself.

"Okay, I'm coming in." Kallen walked into the room, almost gasping when she saw what was before her.

* * *

The white towel came up to about halfway up her chest, showing a lot of cleavage, and went down to just a little under her hips, just barely covering her up._ If she bent over even half a degree, I would be able to see her- __**WHOA WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!**_

_I have no fucking clue! Why did I think that!?_

_**Cause you're a messed up little fuck.**_

_No I'm not!_

_**You were fantasising about seeing her pussy, therefore you are a messed up fucking creep.**_

_No I'm not!_

_**You do realise she's underage, don't you?**_

_No she isn- Oh god she is!_

_**Like I said, messed up creep. And she's a girl.**_

_Oh god, I have to get out of here!_

"Here you go" Anya smiled as she handed her the clothes.

"Uh... hehe... um... yeah, thanks bye!" Grabbing the clothes, Kallen turned to walk away, but as she did so she accidentally caught the towel with her finger – _Oh shit no! – _and could only watch as it fell to the ground.

She stood there, staring, her eye twitching as she took in what she was seeing. _She's... so... perfect... even the dried blood looks good on her. _Anya looked puzzled, clearly not noticing what had happened.

"Kallen, what's wrong?"

"Towel... fallen... off" It was all Kallen could get out, before she dashed out and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

_What did she mean by that? Wait, no she couldn't have meant... _Anya looked down, and gasped as she realised the towel had come off. _SHIT! She must have seen... well, everything. _Anya blushed heavily as she thought about it. _I really need that shower now. _She turned on the water and quickly dived under the hot stream. _Ahh... That feels brilliant. _She quickly scrubbed the little flecks of dried blood from her body, before rubbing some expensive looking shower gel into her body.

_I feel... strange. I feel embarrassed that Kallen saw me undressed, but at the same time, I feel brilliant... She stared, so she must have liked it... which means I may have a chance!_

She smiled as she continued to wash herself. _Now, all I need to do is let her know how I feel, and with any luck, she'll be all mine._

* * *

Kallen thought to herself as she washed the clothes. _Why do I feel like this about her?_

_**Because you're a creepy, perverted little-**_

_SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!_

_**Okay, okay! Hmph... no need to get all pissed off at me...**_

_Okay, so I need to work out what I feel about her._

_**If you want my honest opinion...**_

_I said shut up!_

_**...Love.**_

_RIGHT, I'M GONNA KIL- what did you say?_

_**Love. In all seriousness, you are in love.**_

_No I'm not! For one thing I'm straight, and for another, I'm not a paedophile!_

_**Is C.C. a paedophile?**_

_No, why'd you bring that up?_

_**C.C. is a girl who is at least seven or eight hundred years old, yet you know she swoons over Lelouch, a seventeen year old boy. Therefore, if she is allowed to do that, you are allowed to like Anya.**_

_It's not the same!_

_**You're right. The age gap between Lelouch and C.C. is greater by at least seven centuries. **_

_That's not what I meant... What happened to getting rid of her?_

_**That plan died on its ass, remember?**_

_Oh... yeah._

_**And as for being straight, you are straight.**_

_Yeah, I know, so I can't-_

_**As straight as a spring. As straight as a pretzel. Maybe even as straight as Milly. **_The second voice now spoke teasingly, tauntingly, working its way under her skin.

_Well, thanks for the vote of confidence. Anyway, the clothes are done, so I should go up with them._

_**Tell her how you feel**__**.**_

_I don't feel anything, and even if I did she doesn't__._

_**I reckon you might be in for a surprise on that front.**_

* * *

Kallen stood at the door with Anya. She'd gotten dressed without incident, and now it was time for her to leave.

"Bye Anya. It's been fun. Thanks for beating up my stepmum." She added with a grin.

"Anytime. Well, bye now." Anya spoke cheerily. And then, without warning, she reached up and kissed Kallen. Forcefully. For a solid 40 seconds at least. And though neither of them used their tongues, Kallen could tell Anya wanted to. Other than that, this was the kind of kiss Kallen had dreamed of, the kind that left you gasping for breath at the end. It was very one-sided, with Kallen being paralysed by shock. But she still enjoyed it.

As Anya broke away, Kallen could hear a small, smug voice in the back of her mind.

_**Told you so...**_

* * *

_**A/N: So here it is, the second chapter of this story. And there are apologies in order for the massive delay. So I'm sorry. And if any of you read Loveless (formerly Redemption) I'm REALLY sorry. For those of you that haven't (most of you :D) it's been about three or four months since I posted the last chapter. Which was the first chapter. I've kind of abandoned it by the roadside. I will go back to it, but I don't know when. As for this story, bad news: It's probably going to be put on hold until my GCSE exams are over. Sorry!**_

_**On a different note, I hope you enjoyed this. I hope Kallens multiple personality disorder entertained you. With anything you find funny, alert me, as if it looks unintentional... It probably was D: I didn't notice one joke until I finished writing it (the Anya possession line about her typing in her diary).**_

_**Continuity errors revised: 18/07/13**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**JJ4622, Over and Out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! One quick thing I'd like to mention, thank you to all my reviewers and followers. You really make my day. Thanks.**

**Also, to clarify some things I realize may not have been made clear:  
1) Suzaku knows about Kallen's Identity as a Black Knight, but the school council members don't. Suzaku decided not to reveal her, so she was able to continue at school.  
2) Anya and Gino join Ashford at the same time as before, so Kallen wasn't captured. Don't ask me why.**

**Without further ado, the next chapter...**

* * *

"Well, bye Kallen!" Anya said, turning and walking away, a huge grin plastered on her face. Kallen blinked in surprise as she walked out of the gate. _Ummm... Okay, what the hell just happened?_

_**You were kissed. Really, are you so ignorant you don't even know what a kiss is?**_

_You again... Just shut up before I kill you._

_**You know, I was wondering about that. I mean, if you were to kill me, considering I'm in your head, you'd have to kill yourself. So your threat is meaningless.**_

_It's a tempting concept sometimes..._

_**But you could be stuck with me in the afterlife...**_

_I swear, if that happens, I will kill God myself for allowing it..._

_**You do realise you just wasted 5 minutes standing on your doorstep looking like an idiot, don't you?**_

_Yes._

_**Why didn't you follow her?**_

_I was distracted by you!_

_**Yes, but I'm an extension of you, therefore you are responsible. Really, it's good of you to take the blame for our mistakes.**_

_Just shut the hell up before I do something we'll both regret. _The second voice promptly shut up, even though there's very little Kallen could actually do. Kallen sighed in relief, heading inside for an early night. _I'll catch her tomorrow at school to ask about that... Though the question is, why did I enjoy it so much? _She paused outside her bedroom, before heading towards the shower instead. _And what should I do? I mean, I'm a Black Knight. Being in a relationship with one of the Rounds would be a little suspicious... No! I'm not getting into a relationship with anyone... Yeah, I so believe that..._

* * *

Anya smiled as she walked down the street. _Well, this has been... the best day of my life! I can't believe it, I may actually get a date with Kallen, *squeal of delight*, this is so awesome... Wait, did I just think *squeal of delight*? God I'm getting sad. Hold on, I've forgotten something... OH SHIT DIARY UPDATE NOW BEFORE I FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED! _For a few minutes, Anya stood in the middle of the street, typing furiously on her phone. _There... all done. Phew, that could have been bad. _She continued walking, heading back to Ashford. _I need some sleep._

* * *

_**The next day**_

Kallen entered the student council room to be greeted with all the usual faces, as well as the new additions – Anya and Gino. The latter was being his usual goofy self, whilst the former was sitting off to one side, calmly stroking Arthur. She hadn't noticed Kallen walk in – No one had, they were all distracted by Gino, who was... doing whatever Gino does.

Kallen wasn't interested in that though, what she needed to do was talk to Anya. Walking up behind her, Kallen took in everything about her. Her silky hair, shining in the light. Her shoulders moving up and down in time with her breathing. The smile on her face as she turned her head to look out of the window. _She's just perfect. She's beautiful. She's kind, even to those she's been taught to despise. I mean look what happened yesterday, she helped that maid out even. And she has a thing for me, for whatever reason I don't know, but..._

"Anya..." She whispered into the girl's ear.

"Kallen! Hi, you okay?" She said rather loudly. Everyone then turned to look at Kallen, smiling and mobbing her.

"Kallen, are you okay now?" said Rivalz.

"You feeling better?" asked Milly with a little concern.

Lelouch looked rather unconcerned, but he did dignify Kallen with a brief "Hello". Kallen decided to ignore him completely, seeing as how he decided not to give her a proper greeting. _Up yours, oh great and powerful leader... right, I need to talk to Anya somewhere where both he and the OSI have no ears... her dorm seems like a good place, there wouldn't be cameras in a knights room, and Lelouch won't have been able to risk installing his own. So her room should be quite private._

"Anya, can I talk to you. Alone?" she asked her.

"Okay, sure." The two of them left, and the others pondered what Kallen might want to talk about. Most of them were wildly wrong, but Milly guessed right first time. However, everyone in the room shot her guess down, so she decided it was probably wrong. Luckily for Kallen.

Anya led Kallen to her room, holding the door open for her. Once inside, Anya shut the door, and then turned to look at Kallen. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Kallen's heart suddenly began to beat much faster, and she could hear the thump of each beat pounding in her ears. "Well, um... yes a-about last night. Um... W-why..." Kallen couldn't hear anything over the pounding in her head. Anya began to smile, ever so slightly, in anticipation. "Why did you kiss me?" Kallen finished, hanging her head as the roaring noise of her heart died.

"Why? Isn't it obvious?" Anya said with that same slight smile. "I love you."

Kallen looked up with a hopeful look on her face. "Really!? You really mean that?"

"Of course I do, Kally..."

"I l- wait, Kally?" Kallen asked in surprise, and more than a little embarrassment.

"Y-you don't like it? Oh I'm so sorry, I just thought it was a nice thing to say, I won't say it again, please don't hate me!" Anya completely mistook Kallen's expression for anger, babbling out a torrent of apologies and almost crying. Kallen looked at her flushed face and realised she'd hurt the girls feelings terribly, albeit unintentionally. She quickly pulled Anya into a tight embrace.

"Anya, please, I didn't mean it like that, okay? I was just a little surprised, that's all." Anya sniffled and stopped crying, looking up into Kallen's eyes. "I like that name. It's actually kind of cute. I'm sorry I made you think that , you just surprised me... please, I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." Anya mumbled, her pink eyes staring into Kallen's blue ones.

"Why did it upset you so much?"

"Well, I've never had a girlfriend, or even someone I cared about a lot. But I love you, and I couldn't bear to lose you. So I... I got scared, when you reacted like that..."

"I'm really sorry... Besides, I was going to say... I love you too."

"Thank you Kallen." Anya smiled up at her. "So I guess that makes it official. I'm your girlfriend."

"I guess it does. Well, if we're girlfriends, we should probably go out on a date..."

Anya blushed deeply. "You really want to?"

"Yes, as long as you do... do you?" Anya squealed in delight, grabbed Kallen's head and locked her lips with her, her tongue slipping into Kallen's mouth, tangling and struggling with Kallens. At first Kallen was shocked, but she quickly leaned into the kiss, her tongue entering Anya's mouth, tasting her, struggling to control Anya's tongue the way Anya struggled to control hers. Neither could tell how long they kissed for, only that when they broke the kiss they were both gasping for air. "Well I guess I have my answer right there..."

"Yeah... wow, that was amazing."

"I know..."Anya pulled out a pink phone and began typing. Kallen looked at her quizzically. "What are you doing?" Anya looked up at her, and then slowly carried on typing without looking at the screen.

"I never told you?" She mumbled.

"Never told me what?" Kallen wondered what all this was about. _Some dark secret she hasn't told me? What could it be?_

"I... I have problems with my memory." _Huh? What does she mean by that?_ "I find it hard to form new memories... I often forget things... sometimes just small things, little details, but sometimes it can go dark for days, weeks... sometimes even whole months... months when I have no Idea what I'm doing... And sometimes I do things in those times that are completely unlike me. It's almost like... Like I'm a different person..." _Oh hell, Anya I... Is this why you were asking me if you'd been at my house yesterday? I... I don't know what to..._ "That's why I keep a diary, so I don't lose important memories. Recently, my entries have been a lot longer. A lot of that extra length has been about you." She said the last bit with a small smile. "So right now I'm writing about what we just talked about. Trying to make sure it stays in my head. I... I never know when it'll happen next you see, so..." at this she started crying "I-I don't w-want t-to forget y-you Kallen!"

"Anya... I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." Kallen pulled Anya towards her, cradling her head against her chest. "If there's anything you need, just talk to me, okay? And... No matter what happens with your memories, even if you forget everything about us, I'll always be here for you. I'll always love you. Ok?"

"I'll always love you too Kallen... However, it would be nice if you didn't have my face crushed between your breasts." She said in a muffled voice. Kallen looked down, and realised that what she said was true. She let at a gasp of surprise, before pushing Anya away from her.

"Sorry..." she mumbled. "That must have been awkward."

"I didn't really mind, it was just a little hard to breathe" was all Anya said. "So... About this date. When is it? And where?"

"Well, um... how about... 11'o'clock tonight? At my house? Umm... I'm not sure what we should do then, but..." Kallen trailed off, unsure of what to do on a date...

"How about we just make it up as we go along? We're both new to this, aren't we?"

"That's a brilliant idea. I'll see you there then." With that, Kallen left the room, and Anya finished writing her diary entry with the details of her date with Kallen.

* * *

Anya arrived outside Kallens house at about 10:45, dressed in a simple white dress. The dress in question was sleevless, with to thin shoulder straps, and a hem that rested just above her knee. It was made from a fine, silk like material. She walked up to the door, knocking softly. When no one answered, she knocked a bit louder. She was rewarded with the appearance of a maid. Specifically the maid who she protected from Lady Stadtfeld the day before. "Hello, how can I- Oh, Lady Alstreim! What are you here for?" she asked in surprise.

"Well I'm here to meet Kallen, but I'm a bit early. Do you think she'd mind me waiting in the entrance?"

"No, I'm sure she'd be fine with that. Please come in." Anya followed the maid into the house and sat down on a small near the door to patiently wait for Kallen.

She didn't have to wait long, as five minutes later, Kallen appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a strapless red dress, which came down to her mid thigh, and she had her hair done in an interesting style - a sort of semi spiky fashion, not as flat as normal but not really spiky either. Amya could only gasp at how beautiful she looked.

"Kalley, you look amazing!"

Kallen noticed Anya standing below her. "Anya! You're early!"

"Well, I am kind of excited about tonight. So, are you ready to go?"

"Umm... yeah I guess so. Where do you want to go first?"

"Anywhere you want..." Anya grabbed Kallens head and pulled her down to give her a long, slow kiss, her tongue once again pushing past Kallens surprised lips to taste the inside of her mouth. Kallen was once again caught by surprise, but rather than resist Anya, she willingly submited to her lover, letying Anya control every aspect of the kiss. When they broke apart, Anya gazed into kallens eyes lovingy... then looked over Kallens shoulder and muttered out a short sentence. "Oh fuck..."

Kallen turned around rod see a maid standing there, eyes wide. Her mind went blank, and she didn't know what to say. That's when the maid grinned and said. "You two look so adorable together! Don't worry, Lady Stadtfeld won't hear a word from me. Now go be before someone sees you two!"

They didn't need telling twice, but as they left, Anya paused. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. Thank you for dealing with Lady Stadtfeld for me." With a smile on her face , Anya joined Kallen, and the two of them left on their date.

* * *

**A/N: AHAHAHAHAHA! ! Cliffhanger!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and tell me what you think. Oh, and I got the idea for Kallens hairstyle from the first picture drama. It's sort of flat but messy.**

**Slight revision:18/07/13**

**More revision: 09/08/13**

**Until the Next Chapter, JJ4622,**

**Over and Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, it's me. I'm back with more The Knight and the Rebel. I said earlier this would be a shorter fic, but my own head is working against me. Oh, and this chapter contains mentions of Milly/Shirley (I couldn't resist!).**

**Warning: There is abusive language in this chapter... Obviously I don't agree with it (Why the hell would I write a Yuri fic if I didn't like lesbians?) but it's there to make a scene work. Ok?**

**Once this fic is finished, I'm going to overhaul it and fix any problems and errors. At some point. In the distant future...**

* * *

It was an extremely warm and pleasant night as Kallen and Anya walked through the city, arm in arm. They were walking down the high street, looking for anything to do. Though they got a few odd looks, for the most part people ignored them; acting like they would about any other couple they saw. Kallen still had a few doubts on her mind, mostly about the fact she was in love with one of her biggest enemies, but she decided to ignore that in favour of spending the night with Anya.

"So, is there anything in particular you want to do, Kallen?" Asked Anya, her head snuggled in close to Kallen.

"Well, I haven't really had any ideas so far. I mean, what is there we can do?"

"I'm pretty sure some of the food places are still open, so I suppose we could do that. There are probably some late night films on in the cinema, or we could go to the park – it should be lovely this time of night."

Kallen paused to think to herself. "Well, I suppose we could go to a restaurant, then to the park? Does that sound good to you?" She murmured.

"It sounds wonderful Kallen. The only question is which restaurant?"

"Umm... how about that one over there?" Kallen pointed at a nice looking place, sandwiched between two other restaurants. It looked very modern, with lots of water features and plants as well. The outside area featured lots of small tables on an area of grass. Overhead was a latticework of wood that held a very large jasmine vine. All in all, the perfect place to eat. If you could afford it.

"Well, it looks nice. What does it do?"

"I think it's a pizzeria."

"What makes you think that? Have you been there before?"

"No, but that's what it says on the sign..."

Anya looked up at the sign. "Oh. Umm... I didn't notice that..."

"Don't worry. So, does it look good to you?

"Umm... Yeah." She smiled. "I like pizza quite a lot."

"That's good." Kallen smiled back. "Let's go in." The two of them walked into the restaurant. Once inside, a waiter appeared immediately.

"Good evening ladies, how may I help you?"

Kallen spoke to the waiter. "A table for two please."

The waiter nodded, and then asked, "Would you like to sit outside or inside?"

Kallen looked at Anya with a smile. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Outside sounds very nice, considering the weather."

Kallen smiled "Just what I was thinking."

The waiter responded with a smile of his own. "Right this way ladies." Kallen and Anya followed him out onto the grassy area, where he showed them to a small table in the corner. The two of them smiled as they sat down to eat. "So, what would you like this evening?"

Kallen looked at the menu and said, "Well, I'll have water for now whilst I think... Anya?"

"Umm... the same I think..." said Anya, biting her lip as she viewed the menu.

The waiter gave a nod. "Of course, I'll be back momentarily." With that, he left them alone.

"Well, do you have any idea what you want?" Kallen asked Anya.

"Hmm... Uh, this looks nice." Anya pointed out a pizza.

"Let's see..." Kallen said. "Tomato sauce, three cheeses, which are mozzarella, parmesan and... cheddar? Why..? Oh well, it also has chicken, mushrooms, rocket and peppers." Kallen paused. "Hm. It sounds very nice."

"So I'll have a small one of those and... I think I'll just stick with water actually."

"Do you really want a small?"

"Why," Anya asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I was kind of thinking, maybe we could share a bigger one between us..."

"Of course we can share Kallen. Why didn't you just ask?" Anya said with a smile.

Kallen giggled a little. "Maybe I will ask next time. Anyway, so... At that moment, the waiter returned with their water. Looking quite cheerful, he put down the water at their places, then asked, "Have you made a decision yet ladies, or should I return in a few minutes?"

"I think we're ready now..." Kallen looked at Anya questioningly, and Anya nodded. "Okay, so we'll have that..." She pointed it out on the menu, "And some garlic bread."

"Very good ladies, your food will be with you momentarily." With that, he left.

Kallen looked over at Anya, who was staring up at the sky. Kallen looked up to see what Anya could see. The vines were beautiful, adorned with delicate white flowers, and lit by the moon. Behind them, the sky was adorned with hundreds of beautiful stars, like diamonds laid out on black velvet- except it wasn't really black, but lots of different hues of dark blue and purple. Kallen smiled at the beautiful sight, then she looked back down at Anya. Anya, her face lit by the light of the moon and the stars. She looked calm, serene even, and she had a slight smile on her face. Kallen grinned slightly – No matter how beautiful the sky was, it couldn't match Anya's beauty. Anya looked down eventually, to see Kallen just staring at her. "Kally, are you okay?"

Kallen smiled. "Sorry, I can't get over how beautiful you look tonight."

Anya blushed. "Kallen, stop it... You're the beautiful one."

"No, you are."

"You are."

"No, you."

"You."

"You, now come here." And before Anya could protest that Kallen was wrong, and that She was clearly the prettiest, Kallen reached over, put her hands around Anya's neck, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

As the two of them kissed, a woman on a table near theirs said something under her breath, casting a long, drawn out glare their way. When Kallen and Anya finally broke the kiss, Anya immediately stared at her and whispered "What was that?"

"Oh, I was just saying how nice it would be if you two could, oh I don't know... Drop dead. Yes, that would be nice. I mean, then I wouldn't have to worry about being near your filth." The woman replied. Kallen could only gasp in shock.

"Why the hell would you say that?" Kallen said back to her.

"Why? Why?" The woman said, laughing slightly. "Because you're unnatural, ungodly filth, that's why." At this, Kallen couldn't help but start to cry a little. Her first date, and already there were people like this condemning them. That was when Anya gripped her hand. She looked up at Anya's smiling face, and her warm, pink eyes.

"Don't you worry about what other people say. So long as I've got you, and you've got me, nothing else matters. Okay?" Kallen nodded and smiled, her fiery spirit relit.

"Oh that's just disgusting-" The woman decided to interrupt, but Anya immediately silenced her with a venomous glare.

"Shut the fuck up. You've just made my girlfriend cry. So either you make damn sure I don't hear you so much as breath while you're here, or carry on, but expect an extremely sharp and most probably fatal pain in-between your eyes."

The woman gasped. "How dare you speak to me like that!? I am a Duchess, I'll have you know." She looked extremely smug about the fact, so she clearly didn't expect what came next.

"I couldn't care less."

The woman looked dumbstruck." Really! I've never seen such ill mannered insolence."

"Look in a mirror occasionally then." Was all Anya said.

"Why you little... I'll call the police! I'm nobility, so of course they'll arrest you."

At this Anya giggled. "Oh, I'd dearly love to see the day when a police officer could arrest me. Call in the army for all I care!" She chuckled. "Here, give them my name: Anya Alstreim, and my current residence is room 203 at Ashford Academy."

The fact Anya had deliberately let her name slip went unnoticed for several seconds as the woman pulled out her phone. She froze with her phone halfway to her ear. "Anya... Alstreim? The Knight of Six?"

"Yes."

"I... I... I'm t-t-terribly sorry milady..."

Anya looked at her with amusement. "Shut up."The woman immediately shut her mouth and carried on with her meal. Kallen looked on in awe as Anya calmly looked back at her. _Wow... That's how you deal with a bitch! _Anya looked at Kallen with a slightly worried expression. "Kallen, I'm sorry if I sounded stuck up, I'm not really-"

"Anya, it's fine, I'm cool alright? I know you well enough by now; it was the only way to get her to stop."

Anya smiled warmly. "Thanks for understanding Kally."

"It's okay." At that moment, their food arrived. Kallen looked at it with eyes that burned with hunger. "Wow, this looks delicious. Thank you."

Anya looked equally pleased. "Thank you..."

The waiter smiled. "Anything else you need, call me, okay?"

"Okay." They both replied, and began to eat, smiling just because they were with each other.

* * *

Across the street, a certain black haired teen was watching them with a great deal of interest. He was wondering what Kallen had been doing with Anya when he noticed the two of them kissing each other. He was, initially, shocked beyond words. He'd quickly regained his composure, but still... It was hard to take in all at once. _Not that I'm against her being with a girl, though I'd always thought I had a chance, but... Why Anya? She knows that Anya is a Knight of the Round, so what's she doing with her..? Oh well, more digging to do... _With that, Lelouch vi Britannia wandered off into the knight, trying to understand his captain. And planning how to get her to talk. And of course how to get information out of Anya. And of course working out strategy for his next battle. And (Okay, enough is enough, he had a lot on his mind and let's just leave it at that).

* * *

So, after their meal, Kallen and Anya ended up at the park. After buying some ice cream from a vendor (Who cared how cold or late it was? Ice cream's always nice), they sat down under a willow tree, looking over a lake in the park. Incidentally, Anya was paying for everything (A bank account that subtracts everything you spend from the royal treasury helps). As they sat there together, Anya couldn't help but smile a little more, and nuzzle into Kallen's shoulder. She looked up at Kallen, who was looking down at her and smiling. _This is perfect... just me and her, in a beautiful place, together. The kissing, the talking, the laughing... they're lucky bonuses. The really important thing is this. The being together. Just knowing that she loves me, and that I'm safe in her arms. And of course, knowing that she knows that I love her, and that she's safe in my arms. It's just perfect. _And next to her, Kallen was having almost exactly the same thoughts. With just one difference...

_What would make this night complete is if I could get Anya to come home with me..._

_**Oh dear, messed up little creep over here...**_

_Oh for fuck's sake... NOT LIKE THAT YOU DIRTY MINDED IDIOT!_

_**Umm... I am you? So I know when you're lying..? So why are you lying, it isn't going to work...**_

_...Shut up..._

_**Aww... you're so cute when you're pissed off!**_

_That's just weird; you're thinking that you're cute..?_

_**Yeah it is a bit weird isn't it? Oh well, I might as well go now...**_

_Actually, hang on a second._

_**Why?**_

_Yesterday – Actually, I think it must be two days ago by now... Yeah it's 01:36 now – But anyway, you said I was as straight as Milly. What was that supposed to mean?_

_**We've both seen her and Shirley together...**_

_Milly's not with Shirley!_

_**Oh come on, as if the constant grabbing of Shirley's breasts wasn't enough to tip you off... What about all those times you've caught them together in Shirley's room?**_

_T-they were just... c-c-cuddling, that's all..._

_**Are you serious! One time, they were completely undressed and Milly had her head betw-**_

_That's it! Shut up! I do not want that image in my head!_

_**...Neither do I to be fair...**_

Anya yawned, drawing Kallen out of her thoughts. "Are you tired, Anya?"

"A little... What time is it?"

"01:37 AM"

"Oh, well good thing we don't have school tomorrow... I best get back anyway."

"I'll take you there."

"No, your house is closer... I'll drop you off there then carry on on my own."

"Okay then, that makes sense." They stood up and walked back into the city. Walking through the streets, they encountered no more trouble than a drunk man falling on Anya (Who she calmly sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall) and one threat with a knife (Which Kallen took off its owner and threw away whilst Anya broke some ribs with a well placed kick). When they arrived at Kallen's door, Kallen turned around and smiled... "So, are you leaving me here then..?"

"Sorry, but yeah... I need some sleep..."

"Well... you could sleep here..."

"Oh, you have a spare bed..? That sounds great..."

"I was actually thinking we could maybe share my bed... Umm... if that's okay..."

"Oh, you mean... we... you know..."

"No! Umm... not like that..." Kallen hesitated, panicking. "Umm... just... you know, umm... cuddling?"

"Oh, that sounds great!" Kallen was slightly surprised by how quickly Anya could just agree, given she'd been so worried about... that.

"Okay then, well then let's goes upstairs..." The two of them went up into Kallen's room, where they stopped, looking at each-other, slightly awkwardly. "So, uhh… do you want me to change my clothes?"

"Only if you want to… you do whatever you're comfortable with."

"Umm… okay…" Anya took her headband off, letting her hair fall down her back and come to a stop just above her waist. She took off her shoes and socks, and then slipped the straps of her dress off. Pulling her dress down, she stood there in nothing but a white bra and panties, moving over to the bed and sitting down. Kallen could only stare at her beautiful body. Her soft, milky white skin reflected the light as she shyly pulled her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. "Um… so, uhh… are you going to… umm…?"

Kallen snapped out of her daze and blushed. "Oh, okay…" Kallen averted her gaze, attempting to clear her mind before looking back at Anya, who now had a slight, shy smile on her face.

"You're so cute when you blush…" She said, and this made Kallen blush even more. With an affectionate giggle, Anya slipped her legs under the covers, pulling them up to her chin. Kallen smiled, slipping off her clothes, but leaving her bra and panties on. _Even when she's feeling nervous, she can calm my nerves… Just one more reason to love her, I guess… _Slipping under the covers next to Anya, she couldn't help but notice the blush on Anya's cheeks, or the affectionate smile on her face, as she stared at Kallen.

"Well, um…"

Anya giggled once more "We're so awkward about this."

"I know… well…" Kallen wrapped her arms around Anya's neck, and pulled her closer. Relishing the warm heat of Anya's body, Kallen kissed her, her lips caressing Anya's as her tongue slipped inside. Anya's eyes shut as she leant into the kiss, allowing Kallen's tongue to control her, as they danced in her mouth. She pressed her body into Kallen's, feeling their breasts crush together. She put her arms around Kallen, her hands resting on the small of her back as she lost herself in the kiss. Meanwhile, Kallen's hands had moved from Anya's neck to her shoulders, stroking them gently… The two of them finally broke the kiss, their bodies resting against each-other, locked in a passionate embrace.

"I love you…" Anya whispered, her fingers idly twirling Kallens hair.

"I love you too." Replied Kallen, but Anya had already fallen asleep, and Kallen fell not long after.

* * *

Anya awoke to the sound of Kallen's soft breathing near her ear. She moved her head slightly to see what kind of position she was in. Her head was resting against Kallen's neck, and Kallen's mouth was close to her ear. Anya's arm rested on Kallen's chest, and Kallen's arms held her in a tight embrace. As for their legs, well... that was just a tangled mess.

Anya watched Kallen's chest move as she breathed, up and down, somehow entranced by the repetitive motion. She looked up and saw Kallen's hair splayed around her head, almost like a red halo... She smiled, moving just enough to kiss Kallen's lips gently.

With a soft moan, Kallen opened her eyes, moving her head to look into Anya's eyes. "Morning..."

"Good morning, Kally..."

"Mmm... c'mere..." With that Kallen kissed her again. Anya broke the kiss with a grin on her face.

"Kally, you're getting greedy aren't you?" Kallen smiled back and nodded. "Well then, maybe this will help you..." She moved her hand down, lightly brushing Kallen's stomach... before coming to a rest on her panties. Her fingers ran over the front of them, rubbing her gently... Kallen gasped, then moaned in pleasure.

"Anya... what are you doing..?" Kallen asked, a strong blush on her face.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?

"But... last night you were so... shy, you didn't want to do this..."

"I don't know, really... you make me braver."

"O-okay... well then..." Anya smiled and carried on rubbing Kallen. She moaned in pleasure as Anya's fingers rubbed her through the materiel of her panties. Kallen could feel her mind being erased by the pleasure coursing through her body. She could feel Anya's fingers exploring her, feeling her, and then... a sudden surge of pleasure as Anya's fingers found her clit. Circling her clit, getting faster and faster. Kallen spread her legs slightly without even realising it. She could feel herself heating up and getting wetter. Panting and gasping, she was surprised when Anya moved her hand away. "Anya... don't... stop. Please carry on..." When she looked up at Anya, the girl was looking at her fingers with interest.

"Hmm... looks like your panties are a bit wet... maybe we should get them off..." With that, she tugged at the waistband of Kallen's panties, pulling them down her legs and then off of her body. Admiring Kallen's body, Anya slid her hand back up to her slit, then carried on rubbing her clit, only this time she did it with her thumb. Using her other hand to hold Kallen steady, she slipped two fingers inside Kallen. When Kallen gasped in surprise, Anya grinned and sped up the movements of her hand. "You like that Kallen?" Kallen's only response was an especially loud moan of pleasure. As her breath sped up and she gasped louder, she felt her body heat up. Suddenly, there was a rush of pleasure through her body, and Kallen screamed in pleasure. As the waves of her orgasm hit her, she gasped and panted in ecstasy. _Oh, god... that's good... no, good isn't enough. _As she recovered from it, Anya looked into her eyes, slowly licking her fingers. "Well, I guess you do like it. And the flavour is its own reward..." She looked at Kallen with a grin. "So, do you want some more?"

"Come here you..." Kallen said with a seductive grin of her own. "It's time to give you some-"

The door burst open and Mrs. Stadtfeld burst in. "Kallen, what is the meaning... of... this..." She took in the scene before her, and promptly fainted.

"Well, I guess I better get going..." Anya said, with disappointment

"But I thought I was going..."

"Kallen, your Step-mother bursting in is kind of a turn-off."

"Well, I guess you're right"

Anya quickly threw on her clothes, and then stepped over Lady Stadtfeld's prone form. "Besides, I'd rather not be here when she wakes up."

"Hmm... You're probably right there... well, bye then..."

"Bye."

As Anya left, Kallen felt her phone ring. Checking the caller ID, she noted the name: Lelouch. She quickly answered the phone. "Lelouch, what is it?"

"Meet me at the Shinkiro base. 20 minutes, no arguments."

"Ok Lelouch, I just need to get dressed... And to find somewhere to put my stepmother."

Kallen could practically hear Lelouch raise his eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"She caught me in bed with- Eh... with someone..."

"Ah, I see..." With that he hung up.

_Great... well, better get ready..._

* * *

Schneizel looked at the map board. _Hmm… looks like some of my troops may be coming into contact with the Black Knights soon… Looks like it'll be a minor skirmish, but… I'll send Anya and Gino to command the battle._

* * *

Lelouch looked at the phone in his hand. _So, Kallen was with Anya last night… Well, I'll have to work out the meaning of this when she gets here… For now, I have a battle to plan… Hmm… only a skirmish, but still, every battle is important, so… I'll send Xingke to command, and Kallen to make sure it ends quickly…_

* * *

And in Lelouch's cabin, a certain green haired witch watched a monitor with great interest. _Mmm… I'm so glad I had that camera installed in Kallen's room when I had the chance… _She smiled as she slipped a finger in herself, watching a recording of Kallen and Anya made not much earlier. _So… Hot…_

* * *

**A/N: Ooh... big battle coming up? And CC, spying on people is rude!**

**Well, what did you think? As always, review and tell me how you feel. Interesting note: This chapter appears to be the longest one so far, by about 1000 words at least.**

**Well then, until next time, JJ4622,**

**Over and Out.**


End file.
